how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT/Using plant breeding software
Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT ;* Company Goals ;* Outline ;* Setting up a work space ;* Working with cereals ;* Working with beans ;* Working with Maize ;* Using plant breeding software ;* Experimenting ;* Equipment Plant Breeding Software, Agricultural Research Software and Internet bookmarks I highly recommend obtaining plant breeding software such as listed below, if you can afford it. Otherwise, if funds are limited, one can get by with a flatfile database such as MS-Works, a label wizard and a spreadsheet program with macro capabilities.Just a database isn't enough because numerous new records need to be created each year based on identity and pedigree information from the previous year. It's best to automate this somehow with Macros or a VBA addin for Excel or Access.You can use Access as your database but a relational database isn't completely necessary. A simple Excel Addin written in VBA (Visual Basic for Applications) would be nice.If you have an interest in programming you might also consider the OpenOffice Macro programming language (for LINUX OS),Java (for multi-platform compatibility), Visual Basic, Python and perhaps even LISP (an Expert system written in LISP might be built on top). Plant Breeding Software AGRI INFORMATION PARTNERS E-BRIDA :website: http://www.e-brida.com/ ::Agri Information Partners BV ::Agro Business Park 64 ::PO-Box 251 ::Wageningen ::Netherlands ::Ph: 31 - 317 - 471300 ::Fax: 31 - 317 - 471301 ::email: info@agripartner.nl AGROBASE GENERATION II :website: http://www.agronomix.mb.ca/ ::Agronomix Software, Inc. ::171 Waterloo St. ::Winnipeg, MB ::CANADA ::R3N 0S4 ::Ph: 1 - 204 - 487 - 4245 ::Fax: 1 - 204 - 487 - 4250 ::email: info@agronomix.mb.ca :AGROBASE GENERATION II ::Basic System :::Data Management :::Experimental Management :::Statistics :::Modules ::::Pedigree Data Management ::::Varietal Comparisons ::::Advanced Statistics ::::Image Display DORIANE http://www.doriane.com/[http://www.doriane.com/] :LABKEY™ SQL WINDOWS Experiment Manager for Industrial RD Departments ::::Dynamic Simultaneous Multi Languages, Dutch, English, French, German, Spanish ::LABKEY-SELECTION Breeding for farm, vegetable,flower and tree crops ::LABKEY-MOLECULAR-MARKERS Markers data base, analysis and interfaces ::LABKEY-FLOW Laboratory process manager, MM production ::LABKEY-EXPERIMENT Trial management, seed testing ::LABKEY-STAT All classical agronomic statistics, interfaces with ext. softwares ::::4 factors analysis of variance, complete blocs, split-plot, lattices (Cochran and Cox), alpha-design ::LABKEY-PLANNING Dispatch large amount of live materials between laboratories PRISM (Plant Research Information Sharing Manager) :PRISM version 5.00 released Sept. 20, 2004 :Central Software Solutions, Inc. http://www.teamcssi.com/ :P.O. Box 352 :Vermillion SD 57069 :Ph: 1-(605)253-0011 :email: info@teamcssi.com MSTAT (Michigan State Statistical Analysis) http://www.msu.edu/~freed/mstatc.htm ICIS (International Crop Information System) http://www.icis.cgiar.org:8080/ :ICIS Wiki http://cropwiki.irri.org/icis/index.php/Main_Page GERMINATE: A Generic Database for Integrating Genotypic and Phenotypic Information for Plant Genetic Resource Collections :http://www.plantphysiol.org/cgi/content/abstract/139/2/619 GERMINATE Update poster http://www.scri.sari.ac.uk/posters/posters/Marshall_Germinate_PAG2006_.pdf Data Collection Hardware and Software :Juniper ::Juniper Systems, Inc.http://www.junipersys.com/main.php :: Juniper Systems-Agriculture:http://www.junipersys.com/applications/applications.cfm?id=18&cid=107&csid=203 ::Juniper Systems Products - Plot Harvest Data Systems :Doriane http://www.doriane.com/[http://www.doriane.com/] ::CATCHKEY™ :::Data collect on MS-Windows hand-held computers and PDA :::Fix or on board connected to apparatus as scales or bar code readers :::Field scoring following routes :::Crosses registration with bar code reader :Gylling http://www.gdmdata.com/Index.htm ::ARM Research Manager (http://www.gdmdata.com/Products/arm.htm#ARM) ::Data Collector Hardware, Requirements and Pricing http://www.gdmdata.com/Products/hardware.htm ::GDM Family of Products http://www.gdmdata.com/Products/overview.htm Database Software *Microsoft Office Access *Microsoft Works Database *MySql *Postgresql Structured Query Language (SQL) Spreadsheet Software *Microsoft Office Excel *Open Office Calc Interactive Development Environments *Microsoft Visual Studio *Eclipse Rich Client Miscellaneous The Genotype Visualization Tool http://www.scri.sari.ac.uk/posters/posters/Marshall_GVTScale.pdf